Thanks For Saving me
by May-Rene
Summary: *Set before episode 17 where Barry reveals himself to Eddie for Iris's sake* After saving his life the Flash decides to reveal his identity to Detective Thawne as a thank you


**Barry tells Eddie he is the flash after Eddie saves his life from Snark and his partner. **

After Snark and his partner were dragged away Barry went up to Eddie to congratulate him. "Nice work Eddie." Barry told him sincerely.

Eddie shook his head. "It wasn't me…. It was the flash." He turned to Cisco and handed him the two temperature guns. "We won't be needing these for evidence. Just make sure…"

"They won't hurt _anyone _else, don't worry." Cisco finished for him.

Barry grabbed Eddie's shoulder and led him out of the room and up to his lab. "The flash might have been the final victor, but he wouldn't have been without you. You saved him even though you're trying to capture him… and after he kinda kicked your ass."

"Iris told you." He stated. "Why am I not surprised."

"Actually Iris didn't tell me about either of those. I was there for both."

"I don't remember seeing you. You're not Danny Phantom are you?" he laughed jokingly. "Cause the invisibility thing would explain that."

"Not quite, but close. You're on the right track. Think road runner. "

"You're Wily Coyote?" He asked confused.

"No, I'm the misfit bird he can't catch."

"You're the road runner." Barry nodded. "Okay… I'm feeling like this is some cryptic message you want me to piece together."

Barry paused. "It's not _that _ambiguous. I just gave you the biggest hint… well maybe second." He amended.

"You wanna give me number one than because I'm still lost."

"Okay biggest hint. What was I struck with almost a year ago?"

"Lightning."

"Yep. Now put those two things together."

Eddie's eyebrows drew together as he tried to puzzle out what his girlfriends best friend was trying to tell him. Road Runner and lightning. Lightning and Road Runner. A bird that was always causing mischief and a bolt of light. A really _fast _bird, he amended, and a gigantic flash of electricity.

His mind paused on that last thought. The Road Runner was the cartoon equivalent of the flash. But what the heck did that have to do with Barry? Somehow Eddie had the feeling that had he been a completely neutral third party given the same information he would have fared better because he had the two pieces and now his mind was refusing to put them together.

Barry meanwhile saw the exact moment Eddie's eyes widen and his thoughts came to grinding halt. He was waiting to see how long it would take the 'detective' to get 2+2=4.

'_He said he's the road runner and that he was there for both times. The road runner is the flash of his world and Barry has been on the flash's scene twice when I never saw him there if what he said is correct.' _"You?" Eddie said doubtfully.

Barry smiled. "Let's hear what you've come up with. I don't want to say yes when we're thinking two different things."

"I've come to the conclusion that you're drunk and you think you're the flash."

Barry snorted. "I wish."

"That you were the flash?"

"No. That I could get drunk. It's very depressing knowing that your drinking career is over before it ever got started. It takes 500 proof to get me buzzed and that only lasts a few seconds."

"500 proof? I didn't even know they made it that high."

"Oh they don't. Caitlyn had to distill it for me herself. Guess she could go into the moonshine business if she ever needed to."

"You're really the flash, no joke."

"Remember when you were in the hospital and Joe pushed those flowers off the table?"

Eddie gave Barry a look. "I was hopped up on pain medication."

"Ok, remember that time I got in front of you at the steel mill? We were running and all of a sudden I was in front of that guy?"

"You said you took a short cut and I believed you."

"When I punched through the punching bag?"

"The seam was splitting already." Barry's eye twitched. "You're going to have to do something to prove it."

Barry sighed. "Alright what's your favorite thing at Big Belly Burger?"

"A Big Belly Buster why?" He asked as a gust of 'wind' tore through the room.

"Cause it's on me, as a thank you for saving my life." Barry said shoving a freshly wrapped burger into Eddie's hands before he flashed into his seat.

"How- when-"

"Don't get used to it, Joe's the only one I let turn my into an errand boy. Or a chore boy for matter."


End file.
